Jenny Foxworth
SuperWhyMovie's TV Spoof of "Thomas & Friends" Cast *Thomas - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Edward - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Henry - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Gordon - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *James - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Percy - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Toby - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Duck - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Donald & Douglas - Anna & Elsa (Frozen (2013)) *Oliver - Mushu (Mulan) *Diesel - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Bill & Ben - Mowgli (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) & Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *BoCo - Tarzan *Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Mavis - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Stepney - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Emily - Snow White (Snow White Happily Ever After (1993)) *Bertie - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Salty - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Harvey - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Arry & Bert - Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Fergus - Timon (The Lion King) *Skarloey - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Rheneas - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Sir Handel - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Peter Sam - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Rusty - Templeton (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Duncan - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Duke - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) *Freddie - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Mighty Mac - Jean Claude & Philippe Peas (VeggieTales) *Arthur - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Lady - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Diesel 10 - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Splatter & Dodge - Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Sir Topham Hatt - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Lady Hatt - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Terence - SpongeBob (SpongeBob Square Pants) *Trevor - Hercules *Toad - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Derek - The Genie (Aladdin) *Bulgy - Randall (Monsters, Inc.) *Elizabeth - Penny (Bolt) *George - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Murdoch - Balto *Spencer - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Caroline - Sophie (The BFG (1989)) *The Troublesome Trucks - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Smudger - Meowth (Pokémon) *Bulstrode - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Stanley - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Cranky - Aladdin/Prince Ali (Aladdin) *S.C.Ruffey - Awful Alvin (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Harold the Helicopter - LarryBoy *Rosie - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Spiteful Break Van - Jafar (Aladdin) *Jack - Winnie the Pooh *Alfie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Oliver (Pack) - Einstein (Oliver & Company) *Byron - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Max & Monty - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Kelly - Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Ned - Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Isobella - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Nelson - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Patrick - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Buster - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Miss Jenny - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Foreman - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Horrid Lorries - CDA (Monsters, Inc.) *Diesel 261 - Scar (The Lion King) *Whiff - Lopaka (Flipper & Lopaka) *Scruff - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Dennis - Deigo (Ice Age) *Jeremy - Dumbo *Molly - Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) *Billy - Russell (Up) *Belle - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Flynn - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Old Slow Coach - Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales) *Bash, Dash & Ferdinand - Marie, Beriloz & Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Annie & Clarabel - Twilight Sparkle & Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rocky - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Proteus - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Hank - Robin Hood (1973) *Charlie - Bolt *Flora - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Hector - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Bertram - Zazu (The Lion King) *Neville - Peter Pan *Den - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Dart - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Norman - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Paxton - Pete (Disney) *Sidney - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Madge - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Butch - Flash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Hiro - Brock (Pokémon) *Victor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Kevin - Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *The Chinese Dragon - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Thumper - Bob (VeggieTales) *Henrietta - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Luke - Matt (Cyberchase) *Winston - Bartok (Anastasia) *Stafford - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Stephen - R.J. (Over the Hedge) *Conner - Shang (Mulan) *Caitlin - Mulan *Millie - Inez (Cyberchase) *Sir Robert Norramby - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Porter - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gator - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Timothy - Fievel (An American Tail) *Marion - Dawn (Pokémon) *Samson - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *City of Truro - ??? *Flying Scotsman - ??? *Dowager Hatt - ??? *Mrs. Kyndley - Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *The Stationmaster's Wife - ??? *Nancy - Laura (VeggieTales) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford - ??? *Alice - Misty (Pokémon) *and More Episodes Season 1 (1984) *Jenny Foxworth & Eeyore/Jenny Foxworth Gets Tricked *Rocky & Eeyore/Rocky Helps Out *The Sad Story of Prince Eric/Come Out, Prince Eric! *Rocky, Eeyore & Prince Eric/Prince Eric to the Rescue! *Jenny's Animals/A Big Day for Jenny Foxworth *Jenny and the Hyenas/Trouble for Jenny Foxworth *Jenny and the Breakdown Crane/Jenny Saves the Day *Christopher Robin and the Animals/Christopher Robin Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Hyenas/Foolish Hyenas *Christopher Robin and the Express/A Proud Day for Christopher Robin *Jenny and the Guard/Jenny and the Conductor *Jenny Foxworth Goes Fishing *Jenny, SpongeBob and the Snow/SpongeBob Square Pants *Jenny and Spike/Jenny and Spike's Great Race *Humans, Animals and Turntables *Trouble in the Castle *Lucas Nickle Runs Away *Food/Prince Eric's Special Food *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Taran and the Stout Gentleman/Taran the Warrior *Jenny in Trouble/Jenny Foxworth Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Christopher Robin in a Mess *Off the Road/Eeyore Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Jenny's Christmas Party Season 2 (1986) *Jenny, Lucas and the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows!/A Cow on the Road *Spike's Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Jenny and Hercules/A New Friend for Jenny Foxworth *Lucas and the Signal *Dodger Takes Charge *Lucas and LarryBoy/Lucas Proves a Point *The Runaway *Lucas Nickle Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes the Sunset *Dirty Work/Sunset Shimmer's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Dodger *Better Late than Never *Sorcerer/Anna & Elsa *The Deputation *Jenny Foxworth Comes to Breakfast *Ariel *Lucas' Predicament *The Ape Mansel *Wrong Road *Rocky's Exploit *Ghost Kid/Lucas' Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Jenny and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 (1991-92) *A Scarf for Lucas Nickle *Lucas' Promise *Time for Trouble *Eeyore and the Famous Visitor *Anna's Duck *Jenny Foxworth Gets Bumped *Jenny, Lucas and the Dragon *Sunset Shimmer Does it Again *Prince Eric's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Christopher Robin *Jenny, Lucas and the Post/Jenny, Lucas and the Mail *Trust Jenny Foxworth *Kiki *Taran's Tightrope *Rocky, Hercules and the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Christopher Robin Goes Buzz Buzz *All at Sea *One Good Turn *Big Humans & Animals *Escape! *Mushu Owns Up *Randall *Heroes *Lucas, Christopher Robin and the Fruitful Day *Jenny & Lucas' Christmas Adventure/Jenny & Lucas' Mountain Adventure Season 4 (1994-95) *Grangrape *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Animals *A Bad Day for Roo *Piglet and the Refreshment Lady *Hyenas!/Templeton Helps Piglet *Home at Last *Rock 'N' Roll *Special Head *Corpse *Passengers and Polish *Gallant Old Lion Cub/The Gallant Old Lion Cub *Templeton to the Rescue! *Jenny Foxworth and Wart *Human Stops Play *Bowled Out *Prince Eric and the Elephant *Cri-Kee Stands By *Bull's Eyes *Jenny and the Special Letter *Paint Pots and Queens/Jenny Foxworth Meets the Queen *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 (1998) *Aladdin Bugs *Lorrid CDA *A Better View for Eeyore *Queen Athena's Birthday Party *Christopher Robin and the Trouble with Trees *Eeyore and the Gremlin *Bye Rasputin! *Baa! *Put Upon Lucas *Taran and the Flood *Haunted Prince Eric *Double Teething Troubles *Wart Gets Lost *Taran's Discovery *Something in the Air *Jenny, Lucas and Madame Blueberry *Jenny and the Rumors *Mushu's Find *Happy Ever After *King Triton's Holiday *A Surprise for Lucas Nickle/A Big Surprise for Lucas Nickle *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Tito Gets Spooked *Templeton and the Boulder *Snow Season 6 (2002) *Danny's Secret *Tombo to the Rescue! *No Sleep for Aladdin *A Bad Day for LarryBoy the Super Cucumber/A Bad Day for LarryBoy *Penny Forrester *The Fogman *Pooh Jumps In *A Friend in Need *It's Only Snow *Girl Trouble *The World's Stongest Sunset *Scaredy Humans & Animals *Lucas and the Haunted Mine *Middle Human *Christopher Robin and the Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Eeyore Takes a Tumble *Lucas' Chocolate Crunch *Hand Bother *Taran Had a Little Lamb *Jenny, Lucas and the Squeak *Jenny the Jet Girl/Jenny and the Jet Engine *Rocky the Very Useful Rooster/Rocky the Really Useful Rooster *Dunkin' Tito *Templeton Saves the Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 (2003) *Snow White's New Animals *Lucas Nickle Gets it Right *Mowgli, Cody and Timon *The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge *Rocky's Brass Band *What's the Matter with Prince Eric? *Christopher Robin and the Queen of Sodor *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refeshment Lady's Stand *The Spotless Record *Taran's Windmill/Taran and the Windmill *Bad Day at Castle Loch *Simba and the Roller Coaster *Danny's Stormy Tale *Snow Dragon/Mushu the Snow Dragon *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace and Quiet *Timon Breaks the Rules/Jenny and the Search for Timon *Randall Rides Again *LarryBoy and the Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Friend *Eeyore and Gaston *Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Jenny and the Avalanche *Trusty Templeton *Three Cheers for Jenny!/Hooray for Jenny! Season 8 (2004) *Jenny and the Tuba *Lucas' New Whistle *Jenny to the Rescue! *Prince Eric and the Wishing Tree *Christopher Robin Gets a New Coat *Jenny Saves the Day *Lucas' Big Mistake *Jenny, Snow White and the Snowboots *Don't Tell Jenny *Snow White's New Route *Jenny and the Firework Display *Eeyore Takes Charge *Spic and Span *Rocky the Great *Squeak, Rattle & Roll *Jenny and the Circus *Jenny Foxworth Gets it Right *As Good as Eeyore *Fish *Snow White's Adventure *Halloween *You Can do it, Taran! *Christopher Robin Goes too Far *Chickens to School *Too Hot for Jenny *Lucas and the Magic Carpet Season 9 (2005) *Lucas and the Oil Painting *Jenny and the Rainbow *Sheeta's Special Special *Jenny's Milkshake Muddle *Jean Claude & Philippe *Jenny and the Toy Shop *Respect for Eeyore *Jenny and the Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Simba and the Dinosaur *Jenny and the New Peter Pan *Taran Feels Left Out *Jenny Tries her Best *The Magic Lamp *Jenny and the Statue *Prince Eric and the Flagpole *Snow White Knows Best *Jenny's Day Off *Jenny's New Hyenas *Tito and the Old Mine *Bold and Brave *Oliver the Brave *Saving Rocky *Jenny and the Golden Eagle *Keeping Up with Christopher Robin *Flour Power! Season 10 (2006) *Follow That Power! *A Smooth Ride *Jenny and the Baby Elephant *Lucas and the Funfair/Lucas and the Carnival *The Green Controller *Tito Drops a Clanger *Jenny's Tricky Tree *Taran's Afternoon Off *It's Good to Eeyore *Seeing the Sights *Fearless Junior *Taran's New Shed *Rocky Strikes Out *Topped Off Jenny *Which Way Now? *Jenny and the Shooting Star *Big Strong Prince Eric *Sticky Toffee Jenny/Sticky Taffy Jenny *Wharf and Peace *Jenny's Frosty Friend *Snow White and the Special Animals *Jenny and the Colours/Jenny and the Colors *Jenny and the Birthday Mail *Tito's Bluff *Missing Hyenas *Jenny and the Treasure *Christopher Robin the Second Best *Jenny and Oliver's Big Day Out Season 11 (2007) *Jenny and the Storyteller *Snow White's Rubbish/Snow White and the Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *Beast the Horrid! *Eeyore and the Engineer/Eeyore and the Mechanic *Jenny and the Spaceship *Prince Eric's Lucky Day *Jenny and the Lighthouse *Jenny and the Big Bang *Smoke and Mirrors *Jenny Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly Russell *Rocky and the Mail *Hide and Peep *Taran's Triumph *Jenny and the Runaway Car *Jenny in Trouble *Jenny and the Stinky Cheese *Lucas and the Left Luggage/Lucas and the Baggage *Tito Does it All *Roo in Charge *Cool Truckings *Ding-A-Ling *Oliver Storms Through *Wash Behind your Feet Season 12 (2008) *Jenny and the Billboard *Steady Rocky *Rainbow's Funfair Special/Rainbow's Carnival Special *Mountain Marvel *Prince Eric Gets it Wrong *Heave Ho Jenny! *Taran's Special Surprise *Excellent Snow White *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Tito and the Hot Air Balloon *Christopher Robin Works it Out *Warrior Trouble *Don't Go Back *Eeyore Takes a Shortcut *The Man in the Hills *Jenny Puts the Breaks On *Lucas and the Bandstand *Push Me, Pull You *Best Friends Season 13 (2010) *Creaky Aladdin *The Lion of Sodor *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble *Slippy Sodor *The Early Bird *Playtime *Jenny and the Pigs *Time for a Story *Lucas' Parcel *Taran's New Whistle *A Blooming Mess *Jenny and the Runaway Kite *Steamy Sodor *Splish, Splash, Splosh! *The Biggest Present of All *Snow Tracks *Prince Eric's Good Deed *Buzzy Bees *Brock Helps Out Season 14 (2010) *Jenny's Tall Friend *Christopher Robin in the Dark *Pingy, Pongy, Pick-Up *Bolt and Rocky *Taran and the Whistling Woods *Prince Eric's Heath and Safety *Sunset Shimmer's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Jenny *Master Shifu Says Yes! *Jenny Foxworth in Charge *Being Lucas *Merry Winter Wish *Jenny and the Snowman Party *Jenny's Crazy Day *Jumping Jobi Wood *Jenny and Pumbaa *O' The Indignity *Jitters & Japes *Merry Misty Island *Prince Eric's Magic Box Season 15 (2011) *Eeyore & Toulouse *Taran and Marie *Snow White and Beriloz *Lucas' New Friends *Rocky the Hero *Christopher Robin to the Rescue! *Happy Brock *Up, Up & Away! *Prince Eric's Happy Food *Let it Snow *Surprise, Surprise *Gaston the Grand *Stop That Dragon! *Stuck on You! *Big Irene *Mantis the Steamie *Wonky Whistle *Lucas the Snowman *Tree Trouble *Fiery Milo Season 16 (2012) *Race to the Rescue *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Lucas and the Monster of City *Ho Ho Snowman *Flash, Bang Wallop! *Jenny and the Rubbish/Jenny and the Garbage *Jenny Toots the Crows *Bust My Hands! *Lucas and the Calliope *Jenny and the Sounds of Sodor *Danny's Surprise *Sodor Surprise Day *Snow White's Winter Party Special *Muddy Matters *Lopaka's Wish *Welcome Baloo! *Don't Bother Master Shifu *Happy Birthday Sir! *The Christmas Tree Express Season 17 (2013) *Mantis' Cranky Friend *Pumbaa's Makeover *Wayward Bartok *Eeyore Runs Dry *Calm Down Mulan *Steamie Baloo *Prince Eric's Hero *Matt's New Friend *The Switch *Not Now, Bolt *The Lost Puff *The Jenny Foxworth Way *The Phantom Express *Lucas' Lucky Day *Mowgli or Cody? *Too Many Humans *No Snow for Jenny *Santa's Little Girl *The Missing Christmas Decorations *The Frozen Turntable *No More Mr. Nice Human *Away from the Sea! *Jenny's Shortcut *The Smelly Kipper *Gone Fishing *The Afternoon Tea Express Season 18 (2014) *Old Reliable Rocky *Not So Slow Ponies *Flatbets of Fear *Signals Crossed *Disappearing Villains *Cri-Kee's Adventure *Dodger In the Water *Dodger and the Slip Animals *Jenny the Quarry Girl *Jenny and the Emergency Cable *Tito and the Grumpy Passenger *Dawn and the Pipe *Missing Gill *No Steam without Coal *Gaston's VIP *Cri-Kee's Bright Idea *Long Lost Train *The Last Trip for Christmas *Tito the Humbug *The Perfect Gift *Dawn and the Dinosaurs *Inez and the Volcano *Fievel and the Rainbow Wagon *Scrooge at Your Service *Snow White Saves the World *Scrooge Sent for Scrap Winnie the Pooh and the Pack (2006) *A Visit from Jenny *Pooh Owns Up *On Site with Jenny *Lucas' Scary Tale *Fagin's Windy Day *A Happy Day for Lucas *A Tale for Jenny Foxworth *Jenny and the Moles *Lucas Helps Out *The Tortoise and the Hare *Jenny's Trusty Friends *Po Has Kittens *Mud, Glorious Mud Movies *Jenny and the Magic Forest (2000) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: Calling All Characters! (2005) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: The Great Discovery (2008) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: Hero of the City (2009) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: Day of the Villains (2011) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: Blue Egypt Mystery (2012) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: King of the Characters (2013) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Jenny Foxworth & Friends: Character's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) Songs *Jenny's Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *Taran *Don't Judge a Book By it's Cover *The Island Song *She's the Really Useful Girl *That's What Friends are For *Rules and Regulations *Night Trip *Accidents Will Happen *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *It's Great to Be a Trip *The Snow Song *Anna's Duck *King Triton *Come for the Ride *LarryBoy the Super Cucumber *Lucas' Seaside Trip *Christopher Robin the Really Splendid Boy *Little Friends Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV